


Don't You Forget About Me

by SandXDemonX13 (DemonicDeviants)



Series: Daily Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel centric, Future Fic, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDeviants/pseuds/SandXDemonX13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end, Castiel thinks of the impact he made and is welcomed into the arms of his Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my prompt from day three! I had a lot of characters to choose from for this and I went with Castiel! So I hope you like it!
> 
> The prompt for this day (February 16th, 2014) was this: Imagine yourself at the end of your life. What sort of legacy will you leave? Describe the lasting effect you want to have one the world, after you're gone.

The lives of Angels weren’t as everlasting as they had led some to believe. Yes, they were immortal, at least in the more linear terms of Life that Mankind had adopted, but they did come to an end eventually. Everything did, end that is, and that is one thing that Angels learn very early on in their lives. Oh yes, they could be saved or their lives extended by different means, but the Grace of an Angel only lasted so long, and once it ran out – unless one of their brethren gave his own Grace to help the Angel in need – then it was over. It was the end.

And so it was here that Castiel found himself, the end of his life, of all the beauty he had come to know and love during his life over the millennia. He was still relatively young when it came to the span of eons that Angels could live, but that was the price he had knowingly paid for doing all that he had done. For himself, for the Winchesters. For the entirety of Mankind. He had lost so much along the way, slain so many of his friends and siblings and done so much that he had not been able to look back on even after the century that had passed since the Winchesters had died.

He had done good though, as much as he could manage at least, and even now so long after he had become one of the many saviors – though he would never honestly think of himself as such – songs were still sung of him. Him and the valiant brothers he had fought beside, until the end of their lives when the world had finally been saved. It was a day he would never forget.

Now though, here at the last breath, he wondered if he had done enough, saved enough, _been_ enough. He wondered if he had truly left a lasting mark on the world he had come to love so dearly despite the death and decay he had brought upon it at times. He had never been a good soldier, but he hoped and he prayed to his siblings that perhaps he had been a good enough _Human_ to warrant the legacy he had wanted to leave behind to Angels and Humans alike who would hear of him. He wondered if he would be able to keep inspiring some to do more then what they were told, and he hoped that they would all learn from the life he had lived, the mistakes he had made, and go on to build upon what he and the Winchesters had started.

He found himself smiling as he felt the last of his Grace slip from him, bringing him into the arms of his Father once again, because He had never left, not truly, only stepped aside to take care of all His children who had fallen to the cold hand of Death. His smile never faded even after he was forever gone from the world, asking God quietly, “Was it enough?”

And God answered, “Yes.”


End file.
